


I told you kid, you don't want any part in this

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Mean, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter misses Tony, Precious Peter Parker, Tony is dead, illlusions, mysterio betrays peter, mysterio hurts out fluff child, peter is sad, rip uncle ben, sad missing tony hours, spiderman far from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Mysterio sneered at the gullible child who played hero, summoning balls of energy from his hands, “I told you, you don’t want any part in this.” Peter, helpless as he is tied to chains that prevent his powers from coming to his aid, falls under his spell.But that’s not what Peter thinks. His eyes are betraying him. There is no way that Tony Stark is here right now. Yet he’s face to face with a very angry Tony Stark.This has to be a dream. But he can’t escape.





	I told you kid, you don't want any part in this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/gifts).



> Hey! It's Sarah (again)! I got the inspiration for this fic from the lovely parkrstark on her Instagram so I'm dedicating this to her. If @parkrstark is reading this, I hope I did this fic justice.

Mysterio sneered at the gullible child who played hero. He just wouldn’t quit sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. He warned him before, to leave this to the big guys. The ones who were actually capable. But this  _ damn _ kid wouldn’t listen. 

He warned him once, and now he wasn’t playing. This “hero” had some potential. But against him, he stood  _ no _ chance.

He held his hands poised analyzing the boy’s movements. The kid, Peter was tasked with working with him.  Something along the lines of losing the last father figure. Losing someone he cared about greatly. Peter eagerly joined him, absurdly eager to work with someone that he dubbed as “super cool”. He didn’t even hesitate, the same day revealing his identity to him. That was mistake number one. He flung from his right arm first, webbing flying from his left. He seemed to be talking to the AI from the suit. Mistake number two was teaching him how he operated. The child had demonstrated his skills, talents, and more importantly, his tricks. All of which he remembered, making him far more superior in this battle. Mysterio called out, “Peter, mistake number one was agreeing to join me! Mistake number two was showing me all of your battle strategies!”

Mysterio sneered once more as he summoned balls of energy from his outstretched limbs, “I told you, kid, you don’t want any part in this!” He calculated the boy’s next move and shot the energy right toward him, encasing him in some sort of bubble prison.

A smirk creeping up his lip Mysterio clenched his right fist, the one that was in control of the bubble prison preventing the boy from trying to break free. With his unoccupied hand, he outstretched his fingers, almost as if he was sending an invisible force into the bubble prison. 

He watched the boy’s weak attempt of a struggle to break free from his invisible hydrogen bonds. For someone who knew a lot about science, specifically chemistry, he didn’t have a clue on fighting it.

Mysterio slowly relaxed his hands, setting the bubble prison to the earth. The boy was still trying to escape, he really just didn’t know when to quit. The kid called out, begging, “Mysterio! Don’t do this!” Mysterio nearly scoffed at what the boy was attempting to go out. He knew this. Whenever heroes became captured, and their powers proved worthless, they turned to their words. Hoping that their words would move mountains. 

He’s captured many heroes before. From his world he’s killed Daredevil, he’s destroyed SHIELD. The Avengers, all six of them have proved weak against him. Even the famous sorcerer supreme, Dr. Strange knew he was no match for him. Captain America, the one from his Earth, the poster boy of good attempted to get him to see his ways.

_Flashback:_

_ He darkly chuckled, sending chills down the Captain’s spine. He cocked his head as blueish energy formed just inches above his hands, “Oh, I see my ways.” His smirk turned to a seeth of rage. Energy now aimed for the Captain, as he yelled, “And you are standing in it!” He sent the Captain flying off his own Avengers Tower. He survived, just barely. But he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.  _

 

Peter was still clawing at the barrier, trying to use his brain to figure out some sort of escape. Persistent. But it would have been better on both sides if he would have stayed out. He wouldn’t have had to hurt him. But every dog needs to be beaten into subjection. So then be it.

Peter pleaded voice growing louder with a wave of panic, “Mysterio, please! Don’t you see what you’re doing? You can’t just betray us! Fury trusted you!” He banged his fist against the barrier, “I trusted you!” Peter’s voice was hoarse, almost on the verge of breaking down. Mysterio doesn’t meet Peter’s clouded hazel eyes. After a few silent moments he raises his head to meet Peter’s angry eyes, “And that was your third mistake. Trusting me.”

Peter raised his other fist, striking it against the bubble barrier screaming in a broken voice, “I trusted you, Quentin! I trusted you to be a _ hero! _ ”

Mysterio felt anger bubble inside of him. _Quentin_. How did that little brat find out his name? Any slight remorse was immediately dusted away. He yelled now, “My name is not Quentin! And I am no hero! I told you to get out! Leave this to the big guys! But you had to be a hero! You had to fight! Can’t say I’m sorry for this!” With one hand he sent a fuzzy blast towards Peter knocking him out unconscious.     

                                                                                                                        ............

  
  


Peter tried to fight back against whatever the hell. Quentin, no Mysterio blasted him with, but in the end, he succumbed into the darkness. 

And when Peter’s eyes fluttered open, he bolted upright.  _ No way. This couldn’t be. Nonono. Nononono I watched you die! How can he be alive! This isn’t possible! Mister Stark! _

Peter pinched his arm to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. He was awake, but this couldn’t be real. Yet Mister Stark was standing right in front of him! The same Mister Stark with his iconic goatee, his iconic shades and that face that was recognizable all over the world. 

This couldn’t be. He watched him die! Peter watched helplessly with a smidge of pride as his mentor, as his last father-figure stood tall with a burning yet victorious glare as he looked into the eyes of the Mad Titan. He along with the others watched utterly still as Tony held the stones in his Iron Gauntlet almost daring Thanos to come at him. He seethed saying his final words, “I, am, Iron Man.” He snapped his fingers and there was a blinding white light.

__

And then the impossible, or what Peter labeled the impossible happened.

Thanos’s army, the Squidward, the big guy with the axe, all of them, simply, turned to ash. Just as how he did. Call him cold-hearted, but it put content in Peter’s heart to watch Thanos feel it. To  _ feel _ his bones turn soft. To  _ fee _ l his body stop moving. To  _ feel _ his demise. His destruction. Peter felt so relieved. And then he remembered _ how _ it happened. 

Peter ran to his father, seeing him utterly still. It wasn’t like him. The snap, it took so much of him. It took all of him. He was barely breathing. Peter, with his _ goddamn _ super hearing, could hear his faint heartbeat. A faint heartbeat that was _quickly_ dying out.

Peter remembered begging on his hands and knees, “Mister Stark, it’s alright. We won Mister Stark! We won!” But Mister Stark looking so gray and so  _ ashen  _ didn’t respond. He weakly called out, just barely getting out the first syllable to Pepper’s name. And then he just slipped away into the darkness. God, the memory of that day was enough to make him sick. 

He let himself crumble to his knees that day. As Pepper loving stroked him, assuring him, her husband that they’re we're going to be okay. That he could rest easy. The Avengers, they would most definitely mourn him, but they would move on.

And yet here Mister Stark was, staring at him still.

Peter asked carefully, still not believing what was right in front of his very eyes, “Mister Stark? Is it really you?” Mister Stark nodded but something seemed off. He seemed more cold, distant. He replied in an emotionless voice, “Yes. Peter, it is me.”

Peter gaped, “But this can’t be! Mister Stark I watched you die! You snapped your fingers and you died! We buried you! This can’t be!”

“Tony” sat there, intrigued. “Well, that’s all very interesting. Except I wonder, whose fault is it that I died?” Peter gaped once more, “I, I, don’t understand?” “Tony” replied leaning in with a mischievous smirk on his face, “Don’t you get it? Do you know why I got out there to fight? I had the perfect life. I had a house, a wife, and my biggest dream of a kid came true. I had it all. But then I remembered you.” At the mention of a kid, Peter’s eyes went downcast. Had Mr. Stark not considered him his kid? But he acted so much like a father? Did he just assume all this time? But Mister Stark hugged him, kissed his cheek.

Something was definitely not right. This wasn’t the real Mister Stark. He screamed in his head, “WAKE UP!” 

But whatever Mysterio did to him, he couldn’t escape this nightmare until it was over. 

Mister Stark sneered, “I lost my life, because of you! Pepper lost me because of you! Morgan will never have her father back because of you! Don’t you get it! All of this was your fault! It was a mistake to make you an Avenger! Not even a damn day and you screwed everything up!”

Tears pricked Peter’s eyes.  _ This wasn’t the real Mister Stark. The real Mister Stark was always eager to lay down his lives for others. People wouldn’t understand what he meant by simply cutting the wire. They’d get it after he burned himself doing so.  _

_ But what if he’s right? _

_ No, he’s not. After all, Mister Stark recruited you in 2016 to go fight on his side, if he didn’t see potential, he wouldn’t have bothered.  _

_ Perhaps he had misguided faith? _

_ He gave you the Iron Spider. Don’t let “him” get to you. _

Mister Stark was scowling now, and Peter felt the anger driven in his heart, “BECAUSE OF YOU I DON’T GET TO GO HOME! MY FAMILY IS ACHING! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING PARKER!” 

Silence passed. The only sound was Peter sniffling. 

Tony turned with the most hateful glare he could muster, and boy it did its job. “No wonder everyone in your life keeps on leaving you. Because you are no hero. All of this blood, including mine, is on your hands. I wonder who's next?”

And it turned pitch black as if confirming that this was all some sort of horrible nightmare. 

  
  


__

 


End file.
